


Election Season

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: AU- Hatesick, Aka evil rivals and nice Ayano, F/F, Fuck my country, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In the spirit of Presidential Election 2016, Megami is super tsundere, cough cough POLITICS cough, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: Megami expected the third time she ran for student council president to be predictable. No one in their right mind would run against her.But everyone in school knew Ayano was crazy, and in her twisted lonely mind thought this was a good way to make friends.Megami wanted a lover who could help hide the bodies. Ayano wanted someone who was just as sweet as her.Only school politics could bring these two opposites together.





	1. Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly colab with good-intent-and-hatesick (aka my bff, that's her new tumblr blog)

Megami's walls were decorated with photos of Taro Yamada. Some taken while stalking, some bought from that disgusting lesbian info dispenser. Her katanas were kept in a clothing closet, and on her dresser was a pocket knife. No one would of guessed she was a semi-closeted psychopath, the only people who knew were people in her school who were easily  ** _quieted_**.

 

Megami's parents hadn't been home in a week, out on another business meeting and they refused for her to go to school. Of course after nine weeks of her senpai at risk of being claimed, she disobeyed her parents.

 

Monday was the bland dull day it always was. Except that senpai brushed against her in the hallway. She silently fangirled but remained calm.

 

Other than that and running her late campaign (not that she needed one, no sane person would run against her). The day to vote was Friday, the day she planned on confessing to Taro.

 

She did not expect all of her rivals to be suddenly taken care of. She refreshed her browser with Info-chan's information before deciding just to ask one of them. She'd ask Info, but that would cost shots which Megami didn't care to get at the moment.

 

Osana Najimi had a locker next to Megami, and was known for being Info-chan's 'best friend'. Every student knew the relationship was abusive, but few knew just how bad it was.

 

"Bitch, thought you liked Taro-kun." Osana looked up from her locker and flinched. "Uh I-I d-did." She blushed a bright shade of red and Megami narrowed her eyes. "You did, and?" Osana bit her lip. "I guess I've committed full time to Info-" Megami laughed.

 

"Cute, but what's the truth." Osana somehow blushed even more. "Th-that is the truth.." Megami giggled hysterically. "Seriously? You've finally stopped raping that lezbo?" At those words Osana hissed. "Our relationship isn't like that anymore! I like her now and she likes me." Megami gave her a pat on the head. "God you hopeless tsundere, told you should of stabbed her and learned to kill, but no! Taro would of liked you because you're his best friend!" "He isn't anymore." "What?"

 

Osana looked her in the eye. "He's a prick who just like you sees my loved one as nothing but a gumball machine filled with knives. And if he can't understand why I love her, he can fucking burn for all I care. I have new friends anyways." Megami rolled her eyes. She wasn't complaining if an easy target was eliminated.

 

Amai Odayaka was one of the most popular girls in school, rivaling even Megami in that aspect. She was 'sweet and kind', but at the drop of a hat turned bitter and violent. She was the leader of the Cooking club and of course an excellent cook, such a shame she liked putting more than just sugar in her treats.

 

"Hey nice chick, how's the act going?" Amai was in the cooking club preparing a treat. "Where's the rat poison? The stolen vials from science club? Heck not even any drugs?" Amai glared. "Maybe I want to actually not attempt to hospitalize anyone." "Don't tell me your going soft!" Amai grabbed her by the collar, her eyes dilated.

 

"Maybe I am! Maybe I want to try being fucking nice, not like yoh would know what that means!" She immediately let go and shook her head. "Oh no, s-sorry! I-I'm trying to control that." "Control that? Amai that's the only thing that keeps you alive in this dump. That complete 180° of moods. You want to date that killer so-" Amai cut her off. "The school's nicer now. I may not want him and actually try for a boy with more," she tapped her finger to her chin. "How about morals. Unlike the serial killer who wants to date another serial killer." "It hasn't been a nice school since the ten girls who died in 89, why is it nice now?" Amai sighed a bit sadly. "Guess we all misjudged the Aishis." Megami raised an eyebrow before turning and leaving.

 

Kizana Sunobu was a dramatic girl who got blood on her hands last year. She was leader of the Drama club, and a stage light happened to fall on one her performers durring a rehearsal. It wasn't the first time Kizana attempted this kind of trick, she loved watching her actors suffer, but this was the first time one died. Yet everyone in school knew that made her even happier.

 

"Kizana, have you crushed anyone while I was away?" The girl scoffed. "That was an accident, and I don't plan on attempting that moment on stage ever again." "But you love sending actors to the hospital!" "Well now I soley want to be a likeable actress, and nothing is going to stop me."

 

"What about your crush?" Kizana laughed. "Taro was just an obstacle that I wanted to kiss cause he was cute, I don't want him anymore." The silver haired girl felt annoyed. Sure one rival realizing they don't like Taro was fine and lessened her burden, but three rivals in a row just giving up completely on any illegal activities? It was unnatural.

 

"You fantasized about him for two weeks!" "And now I understand he's a distraction and I- everyone is trying to be a better person." Megami glared before backing away. These weaklings weren't help to her.

 

Oka Ruto was another one of Megami's now former rivals, but much more threatening than her first three. Oka was a known killer and had been convicted once. She was also known for her carnivorous adoration for human flesh and blood. Finally she the leader of the Occult club, who all shared a fascination of satan and cannibalism.

 

Megami was surprised when Oka wasn't eating the dismembered arm of a poor random victim. She was in her club reading a book with her other club members. They weren't even satanic.

 

"What gives?" Oka looked up from her book, voicing a quiet "Huh?" "Why have you changed? You used to have a face smeared in blood and read dark disturbing rituals! Now you're reading fuckin borring shit. You probably don't even like him anymore." Oka shrugged. "M-megami. Th-things have c-changed, I have c-changed, the school is c-changing.." "THEY HAVEN'T CHANGED FOR THE PAST THREE DECADES! WHY NOW?!" Megami stomped out.

 

Asu Rito was next list on Megami's list of people to question. She was the Sports club leader, and a drug addict. Asu had run off in the opposite direction the second she saw Megami, but eventually slowed down when she knew the president was unarmed.

 

"You kept balance durring that. You're not high are you?" Asu grinned. "I got someone to help with the addiction. I went through withdrawal for a long while, but now I don't need it." She laughed while Megami scowled.

 

"Why has everyone changed?!" Asu frowned a bit. "Oh yeah, you've been gone for a bit, haven't you? Well you see there's a new girl, her name's Ayano-" She heard a shout across the yard and dashed. Megami almost attempted to run after her, before remembering Asu could run twice as fast as her. Megami sighed in defeat.

 

Muja Kina was the school's new nurse after the old one got fired. The lady looked sweet, albeit very sexualized. She apparently had raped children, a crime that fit right in with the other mash ups of villainy already at this school.

 

"So have you raped Taro yet?" Megami asked rhetorically when she visited the nurse's office. The nurse was ditzy at times, but everyone knew that Megami would kill anyone who touched her senpai, so she would never of answered yes even if she had. "I don't do that anymore." "A month ago you would've."

 

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well this isn't a month ago so leave brat or else I'll poke your eyes out with this!" She reached onto the desk behind her and pointed a thermometer menacingly. She then growled, tossed it back and searched through a pile of unorganized equipment before grabbing a syringe. It slipped out of her hand and broke on the floor causing a muffled groan. Megami murmured on her way out "Incompetent."

 

Megami's next target for questioning was her and Taro's teacher, Mida Rana. She was a sweet young lady who only started teaching at this school this year. Taro had taken a strong liking to her, and she was too much of a pushover to stop him.

 

"Hey bitch." The lady sighed as she was in the middle of packing her things up. "Miss Saiko, it's afterschool. What do you want?" "Is Taro still harassing you?" Mida shook her head before questioning "Why would you care?" "Because his eyes should only be on me, and I should kill you for even attracting his attention." Mida rolled her eyes.

 

"Listen I gave him detention for trying to do whatever the hell teenage boys do, so now that you know that disgusting freak isn't my problem, leave!" Megami narrowed her eyes as she walked out. It was weird, her teacher usually had no backbone and was too inexperienced and nice to actually stand up to the students. Something strange was going on.

 

Osoro Shidesu was the strongest girl in school. Megami got into a fight with her once, and she could be really scary if you saw that overprotective yet dangerous side of her. The only flaw in Osoro was her kindness. She was too sweet, leading a group of 'delinquents', scared kids who stuck by the furnace and feared for their lives.

 

Megami knew there was only one way to approach Osoro for answers. With a katana.

 

The blade was a mere inch away from one of Osoro's pal's neck while she interrogated the girl. "Taro Yamada? Do you still like him?" The girl rapidly shook her head. "N-no! Please let them go!" Megami held her ground, slowly nudging the weapon closer. "What made you change your mind?" "My new friend.." Osoro trailed off before tackling Megami. After her friends ran out of sight, Osoro followed, leaving Megami more disoriented and confused.

 

Megami had one last rival. Unfortunately it was one of her toughest ones. Hanako Yamada, a disgusting girl who sexually fantasized about her older brother. She was a born killer, just like Taro, and probably one of the few people in school who could take on the silver haired girl.

 

This time Megami made no effort on formalities. Hanako was a girl who always loved being a bitch and Megami didn't care for any question dodging. "Why does nobody like Taro anymore?" Hanako smirked. "God you've been gone a while haven't you?" "Huh?" Hanako leaned back against a wall. "An Aishi has started attending the school. Ayano Aishi." Megami flinched. It made way too much sense now and she was terrified. Ryoba Aishi was well known as a convicted serial killer who fled the country years ago. There were rumours about her daughter, but now the girl was attending their school.

 

Hanako felt her phone vibrate and waved goodbye. Megami followed close behind stalking out of curiosity.

 

She wondered why Taro's sister had met up with her other eight rivals until she saw a figure approach them.

 

Thin and slender,

 

Ebony hair and dull grey eyes,

 

And a grin that made it look like she could take on the whole school.

 

Megami slowly thought that her rivals were going to be killed by this mysterious girl. Info-chan popped by the girl's side within seconds further confusing Megami until the girl..

 

Hugged them. Individually she squeezed them, chatting in a friendly fashion.

 

It dawned on Megami finally.

 

This was Ayano Aishi.

 

This was the girl who single handedly took care of all her rivals.

 

This was the daughter of a woman who probably was a murderer.

 

This was Megami's new rival.

 

And she was a pacifist.


	2. Friends?

Megami couldn't sleep that night. Normally the knowledge of a new rival always left her uneasy, but this girl seemed like something else. She didn't fear Ayano because of her personality, no that usually made her laugh. People like Osoro and Mida, rivals who were kind, they were easy targets and easily disposable. Because that niceness, the mere exhibiting of warm emotions was a death wish in Akademi. Megami's seen it first hand, she's killed people like that. She's seen people broken by the harshness of this school, people like Info-chan.

 

But Ayano was a new specimen all together. She didn't keep a low profile, the whole school knew about her. She didn't hide her true feelings, one could feel her radiating pure friendship just by standing near her. Yet she was alive. She had started coming to school nine weeks ago and was alive. She had befriended some of the most popular and nastiest girls in school, and a beacon of hope to people who wanted to be nice.

 

That's what made Megami scared. That this one girl was undoing decades of work to make this place a miserable hell.

 

The next Tuesday was just as busy as the previous day. Megami talked to Info-chan, exchanging currency for a profile on her tenth rival.

 

_**Name:** Ayano Aishi_

_**Reputation:** +50_

**_Personality:_ ** _Devoted_

_**Crush:** Taro Yamada_

_**Club:** None_

_**Strength:** Incapable of Self Defense_

_**Additional Information:** _

_The daughter of the infamous Ryoba Aishi._

 

Megami shook her head. "Thanks lesbo." She mumbled to the red head behind the window, watching her flinch. A sadistic laugh filled the hall, only to be interupted by a quiet voice.

 

"U-uh hello?" Megami flipped off Info-chan and turned her head to the girl who interrupted her. She narrowed her eyes and hissed. "Ayano Aishi."

 

The girl had wide eyes full of curiosity and nodded energetically. "Yep! That's me!" She giggled childishly. "Info, Osana's waiting for you outside. I'll be there in a minute!" Ayano twisted the doorknob and Info-chan scurried out of her dark room, both exchanging a quick hug before Info-chan left.

 

"She just leaves the door unlocked? I've never seen her do that." Ayano shrugged. "She used to lock it, but nowadays she isn't threatened as much so," Megami rolled her eyes and began to leave.

 

"W-wait! U-uh you're Megami, right?" The silver haired girl turned and nodded. Ayano smiled widely. "I'm Ayano as you already know, pleased to meet you." She awkwardly curtsied and Megami scoffed. "I'm going to kill you." "Hmm, 8 out of 10 so far. I can deal with this." Megami stared blankly. "Are you even listening to me? I'm going to end you!" Ayano just kept smiling optimistically. "It's ok Megami, you don't need to act tough, I hang out with people like you, we can be friends!" Megami hissed and grabbed her by the collar.

 

"You've befriended a jerk, a mentally ill girl, a sociopath, a cannibal, a drug addict, a pedophile, two wimps, and a little girl. I'm actually a threat. And there's no way in hell I'm being friends with a girl who likes Taro Yamada!" She slammed Ayano into a wall. The girl shivered in her grip. Megami let go and watched her slump against the wall. "Pathetic."

 

Ayano persisted on the attempts to befriend Megami. She tried to sit next to her at lunch, only to be pushed to the floor.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Megami casually turned around to see the sight of Osoro Shidesu. "What can I say, she's a bitch." A whimper fell from Ayano's lips as she got back up. "She's not, we have a student that is legitimately innocent for once!" Megami just laughed as Osoro growled. "Ayano let's go." "B-but I want to talk to Megami."

 

Osoro smiled softer at the pacifist. "Ayano, I know everyone told you this when you wanted to be friends with Hanako and it went well, but this time we all mean it when we say Megami can't be saved." The black haired girl pouted. "Please Osoro?" The delinquent hesitated before finally relenting. "Fine, but if you feel scared Osana and Hanako are sitting a table away, I'll be at the furnace like usual." Osoro slowly walked away, glaring at Megami before she turned in the hallway.

 

Ayano's presence was annoying but manageable. Megami just kept quietly to herself as Ayano gazed at her with awe. That part didn't surprise Megami, she was used to people admiring her for anything. From her wealth, to her good looks, to how overall amazing she was.

 

"Aishi, stop attempting to befriend me and just eat your damn lunch." Ayano blushed and turned away to look at the table where her lunch should be. Then Megami noticed that the girl didn't have any food in front of her. She rolled her eyes and put a napkin in front of Ayano followed by a roll of sushi and a pair of chopsticks. Ayano's face lit up.

 

"I'm doing this out of pity, not because I want to be friends." She muttered. Ayano obviously ignored her, and for a brief second pulled Megami into a hug. She let go almost immediately, out of fear Megami assumed.

 

Ayano ate silently, a relief for Megami. The president picked up subtle bits about Ayano through observations.

 

Ayano was a thin and frail, her hands wobbly as she attempted to use chopsticks. She was uneducated, skewering her food with the stick and nibbling on it quietly. Despite this she had good manners and perfect posture. And when lunch ended, Ayano thanked Megami practically a thousand times. It was sickening how sweet she was. It wasn't a disguise like Amai used to pull off, it was clear she was genuine.

 

Megami wondered for the fiftieth time in the last two days how Ayano was still alive.

 

At the end of the day when classes are done, Megami stealthily followed Ayano to where she met up with her friends. She had the most unnatural outbursts of happiness seeing them, greeting them extra bubbly and giving hugs. Then Ayano brought up the subject of Megami, which almost caught the stalker off guard.

 

Ayano had the brightest smile, chatting about how she hung out with the girl for a chunk of the day. The others groaned, almost in sync.

 

Osoro voiced her concerns first. "Ayano, we trust you. But are you sure you want to befriend her? She's a little," The girl bit her lip, looking for an appropriate word. Mida groaned. "You should probably transfer to another school. Not just because of her, but your end goal is also just as bad as her." Muja interrupted. "Hey if the chick wants to date a convicted murderer, let her. I mean she's befriended like, umm." "Seven-" "Yeah seven criminals!" Ayano shook her head.

 

"He may of killed people, but he was nice to me! There's goodness in his heart like there is in all of you, so he's clearly the perfect boy!" Kizana snickered. "Famous last words,"

 

Info-chan tapped her on the shoulder and voiced the concern everyone had. "W-well if you're going to befriend Megami, do you have a plan." Ayano froze for a second before thinking aloud. "I can't get her a date, she's to focused on Taro. I can't appeal to her soft side, she's to tough. I can't save her life, she's in no danger. Info-chan is she doing anything this week?" The red head nodded. "She's running for president of the student council." Her eyes widened in fear and every person but Ayano stopped breathing. "No Ayano, you better not-"

 

The girl grinned, oblivious to how idiotic her next thoughts would be. "That's it! I'll run for student council president to become closer to Megami!" Half of her friends facepalmed and the other half attempted to talk her out of the stupid idea to no avail.

 

From her hiding place, Megami growled quietly and whispered silently. "Over my dead body."


	3. Love and Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I died. I've been occupied with life.

Ayano didn't know why her friends were discouraging her from helping Megami. The girl clearly wanted help, just too shut in to show it. Kizana was like that but she eventually accepted Ayano's assistance. Megami was just a more perfect, kinda prettier, and overall more difficult Kizana.

 

Which was why the next day she announced to the whole school she was going to run for president. Her cheeks became a rosy blush as everyone cheered, though her close friend's concerned faces were also within the same crowd. So was Megami's glare of probable death but that was just her competitiveness, Ayano told herself. But it was nice to get attention from her, it was more than she got from Taro (who didn't even look at her).

 

Megami gave her sushi again at lunch but Ayano got sick from the poison. Sure the silver haired girl made fun of her while she ran to the bathroom to vomit, but it also gave her a little bit of happiness watching Megami laugh.

 

Osoro apparently got sent home early that day for punching her, the poor girl always getting punished for giving justice. Ayano made a note to give her flowers when she came back tomorrow, even if she personally wished that Osoro hadn't hurt her friend.

 

Ayano gave a speech the next morning, about helping out people and making others feel good. More cheers, death glares, and ignoring.

 

Then Megami invited her to the roof for lunch where she gave Ayano a couple new scars to add to her collection of injuries. Some knife marks from Osana and Amai, bruises still healing from Kizana's traps, claw marks from Oka's demon pals, even worse bruises from Asu's bat, syringe stab marks from Muja, and some slashes from Hanako's pocket knife already stained her skin, but now stab wounds from Megami's katana were added.

 

Ayano thought they were pretty at least.

 

Megami left a note in her locker, asking her to meet her at her family's building. It was probably a trap, Ayano remembered Kizana invited her to a rehearsal once which ended nicely! Even if she had been almost maimed.

 

Ayano tucked the note into her pocket and texted Info-chan. Not for advice, her red headed friend always told her to quit while she was ahead, but to inform someone of where she was going in case she did go missing.

* * *

Saikou Headquarters was a nice place on the outside. It was high tech, futuristic, all sorts of nifty nice things.

 

A employee escorted her inside and to Megami's office and then left her alone. Upon a closer look, it was less of an office and more of a torture chamber.

 

She didn't mind, it was expected in all honesty.

 

Megami walked in, and locked the door behind her with a sadistic grin. "You bitch! Actually falling for this!" Ayano shivered. "I thought it could end up like this, but uh." She gulped. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

 

Megami snickered, looking at an assortment of weapons strapped to a wall. This was too easy.

 

Ayano stood compliantly, glancing at what could be her fate. Stabbing? Poison? Impalement?

 

Almost instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Megami's waist and buried her head into the crook of her neck. The perfect girl froze, dropping the sword she had picked up and stared at the ground as it began to clatter against the tiled ground.

 

"What are you doing." It was a blank statement, not enough emotion in it to even mark it as a question. Ayano lifted her head. "I j-just figured if I die, I wanted to hug someone. Is that ok?"

 

Megami didn't respond, she was just flooded with sensations. Her heart had swelled, her knees were weak, her cheeks had became red, and she felt a significant warm feeling in her stomach. It made her want to hurl.

 

Ayano unwrapped her arms and Megami felt so cold. "Megami? Are you alright?" "Get out." She unlocked the door and shoved her kohai out.

 

"W-what?" "You're not even good enough for someone like me to kill." She lied through her teeth. "Oh." Ayano deflated and the silver haired teen felt a pang in her chest. The pacifist looked so sad from disappointing her.

 

"Well, I'm sorry Saikou-san. Maybe we can hang out l-later and I c-can be better!" She smiled, and Megami knew that grin would be on her mind for weeks. She slammed the door in her face and buried her face in her hands.

Oh god what was this?


End file.
